Before my body is dry
Before my body is dry to piosenka ze ścieżki dźwiękowej Kill la Kill. Jest śpiewana przez Mikę Kobayashi, rap wykonuje David Whitaker. Utwór często jest grany w scenach z Ryūko Matoi. Before my body is dry pojawia się w kilku wersjach; oprócz tej wydanej na pierwszym dysku z muzyką z anime istnieje jeszcze wersja :nZk oraz jej wersja instrumentalna, a także wersja karaoke, wydana na drugim dysku ze ścieżką dźwiękową. Ponadto, melodię z Before my body is dry można usłyszeć w niektórych pozostałych utworach z serii (斬LLLア生LL, 劇伴特化型1☆極★服, 服着豚型4☆極★服 oraz MT変装型8☆極★服) *Kompozytor - Hiroyuki Sawano *Tekst - mpi *Wykonawca - Mika Kobayashi, David Whitaker Tekst In the dusty basement where we met May you surprised me so much Because you're talking now I gotta find the truth from many fights But I'm all alone You're the only one who can help me out We'll be as one We're ready to fight Look over there They try to kill us for stars Our bond has got much stronger than before Don't lose your way in your mind We have to be as one Don't be afraid my sweet heart This is the way to be more strong Harbor my deep secret It makes me so blue Run through this game before my body is dry So it seems there's no other choice But to go all out Stay with me and let's stand out and out shine those trying to get our stars now All we have to do is figure out how strong we are and what it takes to stay alive Sync and learn what we con do to take 'em down It's revenge and survive For now, we know in port And You can feel my heart So help me to stay focused so I don't fall apart I wanna be complete It's not in me to retreat I could lose on my own so I really need you with me I gotta find out who killed my dad I hear the voice of you in my mind I gotta find out who killed my dad I hear the voice of you in my mind so My blood is pumping I'm ready to fight when you are Let's let no one break the bond that is ours Show them what it means to be a shining star You have my body Let's fight as one Can't move my feet in the dark I don't wanna be all alone Can't feel the heat in my blood Do you remember what he said Don't lose your way in your mind (I really need you with me) We have to be as one(Help me to stay focused) Don't be afraid my sweet heart(I wanna be complete) This is the way to be more strong Harbor my deep secret(Fight as one with me) It makes me so blue(Let's take 'em down) Run through this game before my body is dry (Be a shining star You have my body I'm ready to fight when you are) Kategoria:Kill la Kill Kategoria:Muzyka